Akatsuki's Rebirth: Zero vs Hayao
Zero ready for his first battle stood tall on the rock on the outskirts of Konohagakure. He seemed to be a exact replica of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, more-so he was the Rebirth of him. His current mission was to meet up with Kazuya and head back to HQ. "I feel the need to get ready but there is no foe around-" Zero was cut short after he spotted a shinobi walking the borders of Konoha. "(Huff) this is boring, its never anything to do while on the borders, (Why can't a group like the Akatsuki come back so i can have something to do)" Then Hayao notices a ninja on the border and says, "Hey, hey, you look very familiar, who are you?" Zero looks over at Hayao and simply states; "If this is Konoha you must know where the Nine-tails is, tell me and you leave without a scratch." "Well then, we just have to fight, because I'm damn sure not tellin' you where the nine tails is." Hayao then takes out his kunai ready to fight the Minato look alike. "I don't need to be doing this, but I better make it quick before Kazuya makes it here." Zero then pulls out a special kunai. "Well if it's a fight you want." Zero then throws the kunai and appears behind Hayao. "A fight you'll get." Zero then pulls his fist back going for the blow. Then using Swift Release, Hayao dodges the blow with an afterimage of himself, he appears behind the ninja with his kunai to his neck and says, "You even have the same technique as our 4th hokage, well too bad I won't fond out who you are." Hayao then gets ready to slice his throat. "Oh, you see I'm the perfected version of your "4th Hokage". I got by the name of Zero Namikaze." He says bending down grabbing his leg and throwing him. To stop himself from going further up, Hayao throws a paper bomb in front of him, and blows it up to make himself go back down to the ground. Then he throws a series of paper bombs at Zero. Zero smiles; "Fool" he then instantly telelports to Hayao. "You part little to no attention, the instance I touched you, I marked you." Then Hayao leaps in the air to go for an ax kick on Zero. Zero bulls his forearms infront of him to block the kick, he then grabs his leg pulls him towards himself and begins to form a Rasengan. Using his Taijutsu, Hayao uses his other leg to kick Zero in the chin sendig him upward then the proceeds in the Leaf Strong Wind and sends him flying, then he uses his Swift Release to get above him and use an ax kick. The kunai that was once in his hand was now falling to the ground, exactly 1 second before Zero was hit with the fierce kick he teleported to the kunai on the ground. "I gotta say that was nice, but take this." Rasengan then began to form in his hand, as he threw his kunai in zigzag formation. Then Hayao throws a kunai attached to a wire into a tree, and swings away from the FTG Kunai. When Zero caught the kunai he turned and threw two paper bombs attached to flying thunder god kunai at Hayao pinning him up to the tree. Zero then did the same thing as last time. And shouted "Time-Space: Rasengan Barrage" and he sent his Rasengan directly into Hayao's gut. "Gate of Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Open" As Hayao opens those gates, he spits up blood, but ignores it and charges at Zero combining his eight gates speed with his Swift Release and appears in Zero's face with his fist, inches away from Zero's face. What Hayao had forgotten, was the kunai that were previously pinning him up to the tree. Zero then placed his hands on the ground and then teleported to the pinned kunai, and pulled it out of the tree. "Almost had me there, your tough and fast. But i'd like to let you know...there is only one faster than me and thats Ikusa." Zero then teleported to were he had touched the ground, and hit Hayao right in the face. Then Hayao tries to get up, a bruised and bloody mess he says, "You think that this this is it, I still have a little left in me!" Then he coughs up more blood. Then a golden flash appears and a person comes in between Hayao and Zero. But as he comes in he says "Well, I beg to differ." and kick Zero in the face sending him flying through trees away from the leaf. "Hayao, you really messed your self up this time." He then teleports himself and Hayao back into the village. Standing back up Zero wipes his face, with a funny look on his face. "Very well then they could've only went on place." Zero said, about to take off towards Konoha. Kamon gets back in the village with Hayao and says, "Hey you all fix him up, and alert the Hokage." He then teleports to his son and daughter and says, "Take this scroll and you 2 read it, it has all of my techniques in it and locations, I will teleport you to this village." "BUT!!" his kids say, "No time to argue!" Kamon teleports them to a village, and teleports back to the leaf. He then teleports to the gate to wait on the enemy. When Zero makes it to the gates of the village, he noticed they have secured the village very well. Though he still decides to get in. He single handedly takes out the guards. Then he uses Rasengan to destroy a few more of them, which caused a loud explosion. Then Kamon jumps down in front of Zero and says, "Fight me instead of hurting the innocent villagers" "All I want to know is where the Jinchuriki is, for all I want as a member of the Akatsuki is peace." He says pulling his arm back creating a Rasengan. "Well, you look like my brother and it seems you have the same techniques as him as well." Kamon the takes a Senbon, infuses it with chakra, and throws it at the rasengan making it disperse. "I also know the weaknesses to most of his techniques as well." "Very well then." Zero makes another Rasengan but this time uses his other hand to infuse it with chakra. Then Kamon teleports behind Zero with a Kunai to his neck, but before he slices his neck he says, "You should pay attention more, that Senbon had the Space-Time Ninjutsu formula on it." "I see, you have some kind of mind." Zero says as a cloud of smoke appears, which revealed that the Zero was a Shadow Clone. Suddenly Zero was comming with a round house Rasengan and connects! The slap sends him flying, and Zero runs towards him, and throws a Lightning Style: Rasen-shuriken at him. He then begins to make hand symbols. When Zero hit Kamon with the rasengan, Kamon goes into his Golden Aura Technique and uses Golden Aura Defense to make the impact less damaging, then when he through the Lightning Style: Rasen-Shuriken, he teleports to the top of the gates of the leaf. Kamon was no wide open, although it may seem like he's not, but Zero's rasengan are like no other. "See Kamon my rasengan aren't like my sources'." He said teleporting to the stomach of Kamon, "Take this, Yin: Dark Void" Kamon jumps over Zero and grabs him by the collar and throws him into the ground, but right before he hits the ground, Kamon teleports to him, and elbows him about 20 feet deep. "Kamon your so worthless." Zero says emerging from the ground and hitting Kamon in the chin. "Bring me Hayao!" "No you will fight m...." Then Hayao hits kamon in a pressure point that instantly knocks him out, the Kamon's child comes and teleports him to the village. "You want me well I'm ready" Kazuya's Appearance "Now thi--" Zero was then interrupted by his partner. "Zero now you see why I don't leave you by yourself our target is the three tails not the nine, thats Sigma's job." Zero scratches his head, "Sorry Kazuya!" "Who is that?" he says to him self "Rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Kazuya Uzumaki member of the Akatsuki. Now that you know my name you must due." He said in a calm tone. "No fair Kazuya, I was here first." Zero cries. "I'll take his life away, you know he was supposd to be finished before, but you still let him live. Now since you have failed to do so I will kill him instead! Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" Hayao then dodges the bullets and then uses Swift Release and appears in the other akatsuki's face about to do a round house kick. "Fool. Almighty Push!" Kazuya screams Hayao is pushed 30 feet away and recovers, Then Leaf reinforcements come to battle the Akatsuki. Then Hayao opens the first 3 gates of the Eight Gates. Hayao had no choise but to stand and open his gates, though Hayao can't move due to his attempt in releasing the gates, so now he became vulnerable to Kazuya's Mikaduki he learned from Ikusa. "Mikaduki!" Kazuya shouts, "You are now trapped in my genjutsu, here I am free to do anything." He says after stabbing him. Then the leaf ninja that came to help attack Kazuya, and a few stay back to try and release the genjutsu. "You fools, that genjutsu is unreleasable!" Zero shouts, as he teleports to the ninja and use Odama Rasengan, and destroys all of the leaf ninja. Now back into the genjutsu world of Kazuya Hayao was pinned down to the ground and he stabs him again. Hayao coughs up blood and Kazuya states. "Only 2 more moon phases to go." "Hm, seems like they I'm going to die, well I hope you are in for a surprise" Hayao says smiling. Kazuya stabs him again; "You now have only 3 more moon phases to go." "I'm sorry, but I do't think I am going to be staying for these last moon phases. I guess its time for me to tell you who I really am." Then Hayao's chakra starts to grow and grow getting to the level of a tailed beast or even greater. Then a loud roar comes out from Hayao and breaks the genjutsu. "Sorry for using up just about all of your chakra, but I had to get out of that genjutsu." Hayao says like he was talking to some one. Then a black hole opens up and someone says, "Kiro" A very fast beam of energy comes out towards the leaf ninja and Akatsuki. Then Hayao steps into the black hole. "These idiots don't know. How pityful." Kazuya closes his eyes and then opens them again revealing his Rinnegan. Then shouting "Shinra Tensei!" Deflecting the technique. When the beam was deflected, it was still in tact and it came back towards Hayao, but Hayao knocks it away the Kiro. Then, a voice from the hole says, "Hey, Hayao, that kid has the Rinnegan, the boss said that we need to get someone with the Rinnegan, or Sharingan. And also what about those Space-Time Ninjutsu formulas?" Hayao replies "We will come back and get those necessary to the requirements of the mission. And I will take care of these formulas later, that blonde kid won't follow us nor will his leader, their not stupid." Then the black hole starts to close. Category:Roleplays